


This Kind of Love

by bougiles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, a lot more will come up so i can assure you your questions will be answered, family au, this is gay im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bougiles/pseuds/bougiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i see you and think, you’re the farthest thing from perfect i’ve ever, ever seen. and you know to me that’s all you’ll ever,  ever need to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> fuck lmao

“Hello, darling.” Wide trills of bouncy hair pop from behind the wall that blocks off the kitchen. Pearl smiles, offers a little wave, and lets the bag that hung from her shoulders plop of the wooden floor.

“Hi, sweetie.” Pearl unravels her scarf, hanging it on the rack. “Sure getting cold out there, huh?” Offering a grin, she scoots off her coat, then running a hand through messy hair, she walks across the living room, rising on her toes to kiss Rose on the cheek. Something’s … missing.

“Where’s that little monster, hmm?” Pearl hums playfully, a grin parting her lips, sweeping her gaze across the kitchen. A few quiet giggles are heard, matching with Rose chuckling.  
“She’s been waiting for you.” Rose whispers lowly. “Kept going _on_ and _on_ about how she learned how to tie her shoes.”

“Oh, is that so,” Pearl muffles, bending to check under the table. No RQ there. She slides her feet across the floor, digging her teeth into her bottom lip. “When I find you, I’m gonna eat you right up!”

A high pitched squeal is heard from the living area. Pearl perks up, gazing at Rose with a devious look, and creeps towards the living area, rising her shoulders. “Come out, RQ. You know I’m going to find you.” She hums.

Rose folds her arms across her chest, watching her with a smile, dimples and all. Pearl raises her brows, placing a hand on the couch, grinning. From the corner of her eye, she sees a tiny figure run to behind the chair. Pearl turns to see Rose waving silently to the child, smirking. She straightens her back.

“Oh, well, no RQ here. I wonder where she is. Deserting her mommy like this, it’s going to break my heart!” She sighed overdramatically, slowly lurking over to the couch without a sound left behind. Like a cat, she’s keen-eyed and ready to jump. Leaping over, she props up her fingers.

“Found you!” She laughed, roaring softly. Apartments and whiny neighbors.

“Ah!” RQ screams, running and slipping - but quick to regain her balance - to Rose, clinging to her legs. Rose laughs, patting her daughter on the head. Pearl leans against the chair, beaming.

“You are a menace.” Pearl rolls her eye playfully, pushing herself off the chair and into the kitchen. It’s warm and welcoming. “Rose, what are you making? It smells wonderful.”  
“Pumpkin Risotto. A new recipe.”  
Pearl’s face twists. She wasn’t quite the cook as Rose, so she didn’t know how to integrate pumpkin into dinner recipes.  
“It looks better than it sounds, trust me.”  
“Hopefully.” Pearl flashes a quick, reassuring smile. Bending down to pick up RQ, she prompts the three year old on her side, opening the oven to take a peek at it. A save of heat washes over them, making them squint their eyes. The dim light in the oven doesn’t flatter the dish. She closes it, looking at RQ.

“Momma tells me you learned how to tie your shoes. Wanna show me?”  
“Mhm!” The toddler nods her head, and Pearl sets her on the island.

“She won’t take off her shoes now that she learned how.” Rose murmurs, standing beside Pearl. “She’ll just run from you if you try to take them off for her.”   
“That’s a problem, because it’s bath night.” Pearl says loudly so RQ raises her head and puffs out her cheeks. She reaches down and pulls at a string, letting the shoe laces unravel itself, then sets her shoe so it’s at an easier reach. Pearl frowns at the thought of shoes on the island, but ignores it. RQ grabs both the strings and tightly pulls, crossing one over the other. She then looks dumbfounded, as if already forgetting the next step.

“Did you forget how?” Pearl says softly. RQ looks up, as if offended.  
“I got it!” She snaps, leaving both the mothers’ faces pokerfaced. Pearl frowns.  
“Young lady, don’t speak to me like that.”  
RQ pouts, letting her shoulders hang. “Sorry.”

Pearl pats her head softly, straightening herself. “It’s okay. Go practice more. But you take your shoes off, it’s easier.” Rose lifts RQ off the island and places her on the floor. She runs off into the living room and out of view. Pearl sighs and leans against Rose, in which Rose wrapped her arms around Pearl. She kisses her head gently.

“Rough day at work, sweetie?”

“Not rough, just long. I wish I was a florist, like you. It must be so easy!” Pearl pouts. “I’m not saying I don’t like my students or my job, because I do. But the days are just so long.”  
“I wish it was that easy as you describe it.” Rose purses her lips. “The Asters and Heleniums I hope to order were delayed.”  
“Oh, why?”  
“They wouldn’t tell me. I assumed they weren’t is season quite yet.”  
“It’s only November, they should be ready.”  
“I know, that’s what frustrates me.”  
“I’m sorry.” Pearl turns, putting a cold hand on Rose’s cheek, then reaches up to peck her on the lips gently. She smiles. “You should try ordering from a different company if it’s giving you that much trouble.”  
“I just might. But I’m also thinking about growing them myself.” Rose smiles excitedly. The smile fades from Pearl’s lips.  
“You already grow so much flowers. Do you really need to?”  
Rose shrugs, pulling away to open a cabinet and pull out a glass pitcher. She sets it on the island. “I can’t wait on lazy sellers to wait. I’ve already gotten eight requests for Heleniums and five for Asters.” She reaches behind her to grab a wooden spoon. “Can you get a packet of lemonade, please?”

Pearl nods and opens the island drawer, scooping out a packet of powdered lemonade and hands it to Rose, then turns around to grab the sugar canister from the pantry. She sighs and slides it across the island to Rose.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Rose reassures, ripping the packet open to empty it in the vacant pitcher. She carries it to the sink and starts it, turning to face Pearl.  
“How many flowers are you already growing?”  
“...Twenty-one. But that’s not the point.” She pushes that aside. “It’s not like I don’t have space in my greenhouses. Come on, think of the bright side!” She urges. “I can make beautiful bouquets and bring them home, presenting them to my darling wife. Trust me, you’ll love it.”

Pearl sighs, domineering her thoughts. She doesn’t know why she’s so negative today. “Fine, fine. It’s your job, I don’t really have a say in it.”

“Oh, don’t say that. Of course you do.” Rose scolds, pushing the faucet off and carrying it back to the island. “Enough about my day. What about yours? Anything exciting happen?”  
“Well, one of my students twisted her ankle. Fun.” She coughs, pulling her lips to the side.  
“I doubt that’s the only thing that happened.”  
“Just… rehearsals. The usual, you know.” Pearl puffed.  
“Ah. Your performance is in December, yes?” Rose smiles to herself, opening the bag of sugar and taking her measuring cup, scooping up a cup of sugar.  
“Yes. But I’m just. Worried. You know?” Her brows arch inwards. “I-I just don’t know what’s going on with my crew. They’re all out of it.”  
“They need a motivator.” Rose hushes, grinning.  
“I’m their instructor! What better motivator is that?”  
“You can’t expect them to latch on that quickly. You just started this class last week. Give it time.”  
Pearl frowns, but she closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I know. You’re right.”

Rose grins, dark eyes twinkling, her dimples deepening. One of the smiles. Pearl could fall in love all over again. A knock at the door pops Pearl out of her gaze, walking over to the door. She swings it open, seeing Garnet.

“Oh, hello, Garnet.” Pearl smiles meekly, opening the entrance wider to allow Garnet to come in. Garnet smiles, treading in. Rose pulls herself from the kitchen, grinning upon seeing her friend.  
“Garnet! Oh, dinner's almost ready, why don’t you join us?” Rose unties her apron. Garnet shakes her head.  
“No, thank you though. I’m just here to drop by. I have good news. Am-” She halts mid-sentence to be interrupted by a squealing toddler, clinging to her legs.

“Gahnet!” She jumps, standing up Garnet’s toes. The woman chuckles and bends down, patting her head.  
“Sweetie, no,” Pearl interjects. “G _ar_ -net. Ar.”  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, Pearl. She’ll latch on eventually.” She grins, bending down to pluck the child from her legs, holding her in the air. “Giving your mom a hard time today, huh?”  
RQ grins and giggles, wiggling from her current stance. Garnet gets the motion, placing her back on the ground. She stands there, looking up at Garnet, grinning.

“Like I was saying,” Garnet clears her throat. “Amethyst should be coming home in a few months.”

"Amethyst?” Rose and Pearl say in unison. Rose was excited and Pearl was confused. “You mean coming home coming home?” Pearl raises her voice.  
“Yep. She’s about to end her tour and is ready to come home.” She says calmly, flashing a grin. “She decided her team was too small and is ready to retire from it.”  
“Oh! Oh, Garnet, this is so exciting!” Rose squeals, bouncing from her resting position to beside Pearl, hands tightly intertwined. “It’ll just be like old times!”  
“Mhm. I figured you’d be excited. Pearl doesn’t look so.” Garnet switches her gaze to Pearl. All eyes on her. Her face heats up, waving her hands worryingly.

“No, no! I’m excited. Just…” She looks down at RQ, who has not the slightest clue of what or who they’re talking about. “She’s only heard of RQ. She’s never seen her or met her. It’ll put everything in a totally different position.”  
“Oh, Pearl, I don’t think Amethyst has changed a bit. She may has not been around lately, but I think it’ll be fine. You know Amethyst.” Rose pokes at her side, smiling deviously. Pearl grins shyly and pushes her hand away.  
“Okay, okay. I’m just worried what she’ll think of her.”  
“I was assuming you wouldn’t care.” Garnet intervenes.  
“I do! .. But I don’t. She can’t be gone for four years and come in, judging my child.”  
“She won’t.” Garnet replies.  
“Yeah … where is she right now, anyway?”  
“Newfoundland.”

Roses gasps with wonder. Pearl grumbles.

“How exciting! I can’t wait to see her. Do you think I should call?” Rose grins, nearly bouncing with joy. “Oh! She’s going to need somewhere to stay when she gets here. Pearl, we should let her stay here!”  
“L-Let’s not get ahead of ourselves here!” Pearl spits out, eyes widening--  
“That won’t be necessary.” Garnet says. “She’s already asked if she can crash at my place until she can get a place of her own. I said yes.”

Rose pouts, hanging her shoulders. She gets an idea, then her eyes twinkle again. “We could have a sleepover! Like old times!” Her arms outstretch to gather Garnet and Pearl in her arms, squeezing them. Garnet grins and Pearl wheezes, looking awkwardly at Rose.

“You do realize we’re both 25, right?” She looks nervously at Garnet, who shrugs.

Rose drops them both. Pearl dusts her hands off. Rose recollects herself.

“You’re right.” Rose hums. “We could have a civilized welcome home party, or, ooooor a dinner, just the four of us!” She looks down to search for RQ, but she’s run off somewhere. “I’ll find her a babysitter. Oh, I’m so excited!”

“Yaaay.” Pearl says flatly, not-so enthusiastically.

Rose ignores the remark, placing her hands at her hips, a proud grin keeping her lips occupied.

“I think we should decide when her arrival is near.” Garnet offers, crossing her arms. Pearl nods firmly and fast. “I agree with Garnet. It’s just too far ahead of time. We don’t even know an approximate date.”  
Rose’s grin fades a little, but there’s still the slightest curl of her lips.

“Yes, fine. But if she gives you an exact date, please tell me right away, Garnet!”  
“You got it, Cap’n.” Garnet simpers, adjusting her jacket. “I’d better get a move on. Don’t wanna keep you from your dinner.”

Rose smiles warmly, eyes crinkling at their sides. “Well, if you say so. Tell your mothers hello for me, will you?” She offers, joining herself at Pearl’s side again, putting a hand on her back.  
“Yep. Later.” Garnet turns, and out she goes. Rose closes the door shut, gently. She smiles at Pearl, kisses her temple and returns to the kitchen. Pearl joins her.

“Wow. Amethyst is coming home, after all these years.” She murmurs, looking out to the portrait frame that holds little pictures. There’s one in the very middle, of all them in high school. A proud Rose who was president in Student Council, a Pearl who was meek and awkward, but was Vice President. Garnet, still muscular and all, captain of Girl’s Fastpitch Softball. And finally, Amethyst, a junior---compared to everyone else, who were seniors, grinning wildly with a peace sign. She was in no clubs or activities. However, she was good at volleyball. Pearl remembers that fondly. She also remembers their close relationship. They dated for about a year, Pearl the junior and Amethyst the sophomore. The memories haunt her.

She shakes her from the past, looking back at Rose, who was empty ice cubes into the lemonade, humming softly. Standing there for a moment’s time, she rubs her hands together---a nervous habit.

“I’m going to go get RQ and I washed up for dinner.”  
“Have fun.” Rose looks up at Pearl, beaming.

She returns an awkward smile, turning and pacing herself to RQ’s room. She knocks on the door to see a RQ smashing her barbie and monster truck toy together, making odd sounds.

“Come on, dinner’s almost ready. Let’s go get washed up.”

RQ abides, placing her toys down, wobbling up to her feet and joining her mother, reaching out for her hand.

Pearl can’t shake the thought that her family being all together again.

**Author's Note:**

> this will be the beginning of something big! this is chapter one of the pearlrose arch. more to come!!


End file.
